The Little Sister
by emilylake90
Summary: Ellie Goldsworthy is new to Degrassi Community School. She is a lot like brother Eli. She wants him and Clare back together. How far will she go to get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to find the sun's rays shining in my eyes. I groan and get up to get ready for my first day of Degrassi with my brother, Eli. I run downstairs, grab an apple, and head off to school.I walk up the steps to Degrassi, and run into a girl with pretty blue eyes, pale skin, and short, curly, auburn hair.

"I am so sorry! I am such a klutz," I quickly apologize.

"It's okay. I'm Clare Edwards." She stuck her hand out and I shook it. So, this is the famous Clare Edwards that broke my brother's heart.  
>I say, "I'm Ellie Goldsworthy. Younger sister of Eli Goldsworthy."<p>

When I say that, her eyes widen and she tries to walk away, but I pull her back and give her a good pop in the mouth. She stares at with wide eyes and says, "What was that for?"

I say, "For breaking my brother's heart! He loved you with all his heart, even more than Julia! But when things start to get tough, you just run off and have "fun" with little pretty boy Jakey over there. You're unbelievable, Clare Edwards!" By the time I said that, I was shouting. Everyone was staring, including Eli, who looked shocked. Clare just stood there dumbfounded. Finally, she just walked off. Oh, this is going to be a fun year.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I know, short chapter, but this is my first story EVER, so try to go easy on me. :) I do NOT own Degrassi. If I did I would live in Canada, not Virginia.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Once the lunch bell rang, I ran to the cafeteria. I had the perfect plan in mind to get Eli and Clare back together. I need to become friends with Clare first. I am an amazing actress, and I've heard the "Saint Clare" is so forgiving. How could she say no?

I run so fast that I accidently bump into somebody. Again. She says, "Hun, you might wanna watch where you're going." She has auburn hair, about shoulder length, and a little wavy at the end. She is wearing a blue Degrassi polo shirt, which means she's a senior. Unlike me, who is a freshman.

I smirk to myself and say, "And who might you be?"

"Holly J. Sinclair, student council vice president," she says like she is so important.

I put on my best fake smile and say, "Well, _Holly_, you sure don't scare me." Emphasizing Holly, just to make her mad.

For a minute she looks shocked, like I'm the first person to ever stand up to her like that. Ha, I probably am! I start to walk off when she finally says, "It's Holly freakin J."

I turn back and say, "Not in my book, hun." I smirk out of evil and sit down at a table when someone comes up to me and says, "You just stood up to Holly J."

Confused, I say, "Yeah? She doesn't seem scary at all. She's just a girl, who just so happens to get on my nerves."

"You're the only one who could ever think that. To everyone else, she is an evil witch."

I chuckle and say, "Well, most people here are drama queens and don't have a backbone."

He laughs and says, "You're a pretty cool person. I'm Adam Torres."

"I'm Ellie Goldsworthy." So, this is the famous Adam that Eli talks about a lot. He seems pretty, cute.

He thinks for a minute and says, "Oh! So you're Eli's sister?" I nod and he says, "Well no wonder you smirk freakishly like him."

I laugh and say, "Yeah. And you are the famous Adam I have heard about. The famous Adam who is amazing at Xbox."

He nods and says, "So, Eli has talked me and my awesomeness skills of the wonderful video game land?"

I laugh and say, "Well, from what I hear, you are a lot awesomer than Eli, for the record. Especially at Xbox. He is terrible at Guitar Hero. I'm even better than him! And I have bad coordination!"

He smiles, but then quckly his face goes serious. He leans over and whispers, "You know I'm an FTM, right?"

I turn my head to the right about forty-five degrees and say, "And that means?"

He says, a little more relieved, "Female to male transgender?"

I think for a minute and finally say, "Oh! Yeah. I think of you as one of the guys."

He smiles a smile of full relief, as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He says, "So, Eli says you like to act in plays and stuff?"

I blush and say, "Yeah. I have multiple personalities because of it. Very few people know who I really am." I say teasingly.

He says, "So, how do I get to know the real you?" He kind of blushes, which is adorable. Hmmm, so he's hitting on me? I might as well just go ahead and make a move. He seems like a pretty cool guy.

"Well, how about you meat me at The Dot tonight at around seven, and you might just find out," I say trying not to blush.

His eyes widen and he smiles big and says quickly, "Okay! See ya there!" Then he runs off.

I laugh and remember why I'm in here- to find Clare.

I find her at a lunch table sitting with Alli, who's in my science class, Jake Martin, who is her new boyfriend, a guy who looks freakishly like Justin Bieber, and Dave, I think it is?

They all see me and suddenly go quiet. I finally say, "Umm Clare, can I talk to you?" She looks at Alli for support and she nudges her right after whispering something in her ear.

We go to a far corner in the cafeteria, where I see Adam and Eli talking. Adam looking confused, and Eli who is looking more mad than ever. I say, "Look Clare, I am so sorry for this morning. I have really bad anger issues, like Eli, and I kind of just lost it. Eli talked about you all the time, and he still does, and from what he said, we could have been great friends. You don't have to forgive me or anything, I just wanted to apologize." I let out a sigh. I look to her and I find her staring at Eli.

She finally says, "Uhh, yeah. I forgive you. And I don't blame you for being mad. I know I hurt Eli. And I shouldn't have left right then and there. So, do you want to hang out at The Dot tonight and not kill eachother?"

I look at Eli, who is now alone with his head in his heads. I turn back to Clare and say, "I would love too, but I kind of made plans with Adam at The Dot. But we could do it another time, maybe?" She smiles and nods and walks back to her table. I walk over to where Eli is and sit down.

"So, can I ask why you look like you're about to have a mental breakdown," I say to him sarcastically.

He gives me a death glare, gets up, and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how did all of yall like it? Review please :) Oh, and I do not own Degrassi, but I want to. So, review please :)<strong>


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read!

**Hey guys. So, I know you were expecting a chapter, and I'm sorry. But, I might not be able to update soon, because my brother has a brain tumor. So, they have to take him across the state so they can remove it. My mom and dad went, so I'm at my house with my sister, and I'm probably gonna have to do a lot of house work, so I can't update as often. I'm sorry guys, and please pray for my brother. It would be greatly appreciated. And once again I am sorry I won't be able to update as often. But I do have some good ideas and all I really gotta do is type it all out. Thank you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I walk inside The Dot at about 6:52 to find that it isn't very busy. The only people I see are a few parents with their kids, a couple kids from school, and a guy in a wheelchair who looks freakishly like the rapper, Drake. I look around and sure enough, I see Adam reading a comic book with his back facing towards me. I walk up behind him and squeeze his shoulders, and watch him jump.

I giggle and say, "Well, somebody's a little jumpy." He rolls his eyes and puts his comic away.

"So," he said. "Any idea why Eli would freak out when I told him about us coming here to hang out?"

I sigh. Eli is always the over-protective big brother. I appreciate him caring, but it can get really annoying, especially when it comes to guys. But me liking his best friend? Why would he freak out? Finally, I say, "He's just really over-protective and it gets annoying. I understand him caring, but it gets really ridiculous."

He nods and says, "Well, I mean, you can't blame him. After Julia died, the hoarding, him and Clare breaking up after she promised she wouldn't leave, and now that Imogen girl made him go off his meds, his emotions are out of control."

As soon as he said that about Imogen, my head immediatly snapped up. I said, "Why did that crazy, psycho stalker want to take him off his meds?" I heard some rumors about her, and she is a stalker. She really creeps me out.

Adam shrugged and said, "I don't know. I heard her talking, and she said something about how it's all something so she can get Eli all to herself."

By now, my blood was boiling. I said, trying to stay calm, "Well, if she wants Eli all to herself, we need to somehow hurt Clare, and then Eli will go to the hospital, they'll talk, realize they still like eachother, then Clare will dump Jake, and I can tell off Imogen, and Eli and Clare will get back together! It is so brilliant!"

Adam looked confused, but he said, "That might actually work. How about both of us work together? I hate being stuck inbetween two of my best friends, who are exes and are trying to force me to take sides. How are we gonna hurt Clare?"

"Well, we don't have to physically hurt her. We can somehow get Jake to cheat on her or see him kissing another girl?"

Adam's face lit up and said, "That's brilliant! And I just might know the perfect actress. But it might be kinda hard, considering I'm crushing on her..."

I thought for a minute and said, "So, you like a certain actress that just so happens to me?" He nodded and said, "Yeah. So, how do you feel about me?"

I smiled and closed the gap between us, making our lips touch. Our lips moved in sync. We pulled away at the same time breathless. He said, "Well, I see how you feel. Where does this leave us?"

I said, "Dating?" He smiled real big and nodded real fast. I laughed and said, "Wonderful. So, you wouldn't be mad if I went on a fake date with Jake and kissed him, just once?"

He looked a little upset, but he said, "Don't worry. _I_ won't make a scene, but Clare and Jake might." I laughed and nodded.

We sat there in silence, drinking coffee. Until I heard the door open. I looked and saw Eli holding hands with... _Oh my god!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaah, cliffy! ;) Sometime this week me and my sister are going to visit my brother in Charlottesville(Where my mom, dad, and brother went so they could do the surgery there) and it is a 2 or 3 hour drive from my house, so I won't be able to update whenever we go. And I really appreciate all the thoughts and prayers going towards him. It means a lot. Oh, and I wanna give a shoutout to simplecrafter. She helps with the ideas for this story a lot. So, thanks :) And follow me on twitter! My username is jonesemily12. I follow back, and if you want you could tweet me ideas for the story and I might use them. :) Review, subscribe, whatever! :D Oh, and I do NOT own Degrassi, but I do own a Super Mario T-Shirt, that I am currently wearing :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I got bored and decided to upload the next chapter! :) And I would like to discuss some things about the show first:**

**1) Okay, so how cute was the little Eclare moment near the end of Lose Yourself part 2? Made me happy :)**

**2) I honestly cried when KC and Jenna were talking about giving Ty up. And if they do, I really will cry. A lot.**

**3) I really would like Imogen's character, if she wasn't manipulating Eli. Hopefully she'll change? (:**

**I do NOT own Degrassi! But I do own make-up that I never wanted for Christmas and I never use it.**

**Okay, along with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Eli was holding hands with... <em>Imogen<em>! I looked over at Adam, who was just as shocked as I was.

I walk over there and say, "Eli, why are you holding hands with her? She is a crazy, psycho stalker! And yes Imogen, offense!"**(1)**

Eli looked mad, while Imogen looked _Amused_... ? Eli whispered, "I am not dating her, she grabbed my hand forcefully. And more importantly, why are you here with Adam?"

Eli practically yelled the last part. I smirked and said, "Because I actually want to be in a relationship that works out. Unlike all of yours, which a person and a hearse died."

He looked so mad, and a little sad. Then, I just walked out of The Dot with Adam.

* * *

><p>At school the next day, I walked up to Adam and said, "So, today the plan goes into action. Do you see Jake alone anywhere? Oh, and I am sorry about Eli at The Dot yesterday. He just irks me a lot."<p>

Adam nodded and said, "It's fine, and Jake's over there. Good luck." I turned around and I saw him. He was standing there, just watching people by himself, which I find creepy...

I walk over there, plastering my best fake, flirty, sexy smile. Here goes nothing. "So, you're pretty hot. How about me, you, The Dot after school, at 3:30? We gotta deal?"

At first, he seemed taken back that I made a move on him first. He's a player, I can just tell. Then, he smiled and said, "Well, you're pretty sexy, so sure. See ya then." I nodded, winkind, and walked off.

Whenever he was out of sight, I ran over to Adam, and hugged him real tight. He laughed and said, "So, I take it that it worked?" I nodded and giggled. He said, "Good. So what time should I bring Clare so she can see you two kiss?"

I thought for a minute and said, "3:35. And tell her that you wanna talk about, say, how Eli has been hanging with Imogen, and he said to you that he's over Clare or something." He nodded and I said, "Okay. And I will make sure that he kisses me and when Clare comes, I'm going to act all surprised and _"dump"_ Jake." We said our good-byes, and went our seperate ways.

I saw Jake sitting in a booth at The Dot at exactly 3:30. I sat down and said, "I see you are a man who is always on time."

He laughed and whispered, "Mind if I say that you look oh so very sexy? Because, it's true." I blushed and before I knew it his lips were on mine. His hands were exploring my body. It took every ounce of strength I had to not push him away and slap him. Then, I heard Clare say, "JAKE?" He pulled away quickly and had a shocked look on his face.

I said, "Jake? Are you two dating?" He nodded, and I said, "And you were hitting on me? You are such a lying, cheating pig Jake!" Then, I took my coffee and dumped it on his head, then I slapped him with all of my strength.

He said, "But you wanted me to come here with you!"

Clare had tears in her eyes. I said, "Well, yeah, because I didn't know you had a girlfriend! If I knew, then I would have backed off!" I walked off right after slapping him again. Then, Clare came up to him, and dumped his coffee on him and started to scream at him.

Adam whispered to me, "Okay two things. One, you are a freaky good actress. And two, I told you that I wouldn't make a scene."

I laughed and whispered, "Thank you and yes, I knew you wouldn't make a scene. You sure you aren't mad for me practically cheating on you?"

He whispered back, "I swear. It's for a good cause."

We turned our attention back to Clare and Jake. Clare was saying, "-Ready for a relationship yet! Then, I realize I might actually be in love with you, and you go behind my back, and make out with my ex-boyfriend's sister, who I just so happen to be friends with. We're done Jake. And for all I care you can burn in-"

Adam put a hand over Clare's mouth and said, "Okay time to go!" I looked back at Jake, who looked really guilty. I walked out after Adam. Clare was crying, and I pulled her in a hug.

I said, "Clare, I had no idea you two were dating. Please believe me."

She said, "It's okay, I believe you. I'm gonna go home now. See you later guys." And then she walked off. I'll admit, I feel bad for lying to Clare, and sort of cheating on Adam. But it was for a good cause- both Eli and Clare will hopefully get back together, and everyone's happy.

I turned to Adam and said, "Hook, line, and sinker!" We both laughed, pecked eachother on the lips without Jake seeing us, and went our seperate ways.

* * *

><p>I walked in my house and yelled, "I'm home!" I walk in the kitchen and find an apple, to see Eli hanging up his phone. I say, "So who was that?"<p>

"Well," he said. "Clare just called and said that Jake cheated on her with you. I thought you and Adam were a thing?"

I sighed and said, "We are not a thing. _But _I like him, and I'm thinking about asking him out tomorrow. And I didn't know Clare and Jake were dating, and I liked him a little, too. I would not do that on purpose to Clare. But then I realized that he is a lying, cheating pig, so I slapped him twice and poured coffee on his head. "

He nodded and said, "Somebody enjoys hurting people. Well, I'm going to go over and hang out with Clare. She just wants to hang out with a friend."

"And she called you instead of Alli?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Alli was out with Dave, thank you very much. See you later." He kissed my forehead, and walked out the door. Okay, so everything is going according to plan. Score.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Review? Subscribe? Pray for my brother? Thanks :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. So, I know that yall wanted a new chapter, but it might be a while before I can update a real chapter. But, my brother is back at home and doin great :) Thanks to everyone who prayed for him, it really helped! So, that's 1 reasaon why I can't update a lot. My daddy said that we have to spoil him, and being the "Saint" I am, I have to give him and everyone else the laptop when they want it. :/ And school is starting on Tuesday, so that's gonna taje up some time. And I babysit on Monday and Wednesday, so I can't get on the computer then. I also have church Wednesdays, too. So, it might be awhile before I can update. Just thought I would let yall know, so yall don't hate me or anything :) Feel free to review and give me ideas for the new chapter. I think I have a couple ideas. My brother cooked tacos last night, so he is doin wonderful. And remember to review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, I decided to give yall a story before school starts :) And I PROMISE I WILL make the next chapter longer. The laptop won't last much longer, so I can't write too much. Shoutouts to wurdzfromtheheart and simplecrafter and everyone else who is reading this! Those were the only people I can remember who has reviewed and subsribed. :3 Anyway, onwards! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Eli's POV)<strong>

I walk over to Clare's house to find her on her front steps crying. I sit down beside her and say, "You okay?" She shakes her head no. She told me everything on the phone when she called me. I say, "I really am sorry Clare. Nobody deserves to get cheated on. Especially twice, and especially you." As soon as I say that, her head snaps up, and she smiles weakly. She mumbles a thanks and pulls me in for a tight hug. Then, we go into her house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ellie's POV)<strong>

After Eli leaves, Adam calls me. "Hello," I answer.

"Hey," he says. "I just wanted to ask you if it was okay if we could take things a little slow? Since I'm trans, it's just more comfortable for me."

I say truthfully, "Yeah of course, I don't mind at all." I smile, as if he could see me. I am such a moron. Then, I say, "So, Eli went over to Clare's to comfort her for Jake cheating on her. I have a feeling this plan is going very smoothly."

I hear something in the backround that sounds like punching. Adam says, "Really? That's awesome! Oh, and I'm sorry if the noise in the backround is annoying. Drew is fighting a punching bag. Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

I let out a small giggle. "Yeah... Anyway, what's next in Operation Eli and Clare back together? I'm thinking, that I beg Eli to tell me what happened with Clare, he tells me, then we could go from there, maybe?"

Adam's quiet for a moment. I can hear Drew punching the bag in the backround. Finally, he says, "That could work. But somehow, we have to find out of Clare still has feelings for Eli, then if she does, we can somehow get Imogen out of the picture, and **NOT** in the creepy way I know you're thinking about, and get them together. Yes, I know, I, Adam Roger Torres, am amazing. No need for applause."

I roll my eyes and say, "Mhm... But yeah, I guess that could work. But not you being amazing." But I undestand why he said about the creepy way I was thinking about. I am tempted to hang her from a volcano...

"Oh you know I'm amazing."

"Whatever gets you through the night, Torres... Hey Eli's home, I'll call ya later." I hang up and look through the fridge nonchalantly. I turn around and Eli has the biggest, stupidest smile on his face. Score. I say, "Why so happy?"

He snaps out of it and says, "Well, I hung out with Clare. And we kinda sorta maybe kissed a little bit... But we are **NOT** dating." I try not to squeal, and say, "Ooooh lala." I wink at him, then go upstairs and tell Adam everything.

He says, "Hallelujah!" We say our good-byes, and hang up, and I go to sleep real early that night at 9:37.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, I find Clare at her locker. "Hey," I greet her.<p>

She says in a rush, "I kissed Eli and I still have feelings for him, but he's hanging out with Imogen. Could you get her out of the picture, but not in a creepy way for me please? If you do, I will love you forever like Darcy before she went all crazy!"

I say, "Okay, okay I'll help you. Just don't freak." She thanks me and walks off. I walk up to Eli and find him sitting with his head in his hands.

"Why you so stressed big brother?"

He says, "Imogen told me that Clare is using me, but I have no idea what to believe."

I yell, "Forget Imogen, Eli! She is a crazy, psycho, stalking brat! She is manipulating you Eli! How can you not see that! You belong with Clare and only Clare!"

Then, I hear a girl voice say, "Oh really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, short, crappy chapter. : But, that might not be all that went down at Clare's house with Eli ;) And not a very good cliffy, but I'm a little tired, so don't hate! So, this might be the last update for a while. And I might end this story soon BUT I will probably make a sequel. Review and tell me. I already have a little idea on what it could be about maybe? Anyways, review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

When I turned around, I saw Imogen standing there with her hands on her hips looking furious. I said, "I said that you are a crazy, psycho stalker. But I left out manipulative. So, stay out of my life, and never speak to me again. And I best not find you outside me or Eli's window ever writing down what we're doing." After I said that, she looked so mad, and _guilty_? I glanced at Eli behind me, who looked a mix of mad, surprised, and an emotion I couldn't exactly make out.

She said, "And what are you gonna do to stop me?"

I almost laughed out loud. She thinks that _I'm_ gonna back down from a fight with her? I am not one of those people that back down. I wait until I get the last laugh. I said, "If you do not go away and stay out of my life in the next three seconds, I will punch you in the eye so hard, your eye will go out of your ear." I kept my eyes closed so that I could try to stay calm. I opened my eyes to find he still standing there smirking. So, I drew my fist back and punched her in the eye. She fell back a little too dramatically. I bent down and whispered, "I'm the kind of girl who always keeps her promises. But, you being a stalker should know that, of course."

When I tried to get up, she dragged me down to the floor and slapped me across the face. I quickly got up, picked her up, and threw her against a locker. Then, I grabbed a table that was sitting in the hallway. Her eyes widened. But before she could run off, I threw it towards her. A bunch of guys cheered, while others were screaming "**Chick fight**!". Girls were saying that I could take her, and vice versa.

All of a sudden, I felt strong hands grab me from behind and I heard a familiar voice say, "Let's go before Simpson comes." Eli picked me up, and carried me towards a far corner. He said, "Okay, a table? Really?"

I said innocently, "She made me mad, so I expressed myself. And it just so happened I expressed myself with a nearby table. But atleast I didn't shoot her, like _somebody _did with a picture of Julia..."

He said, "Okay, I understand that. Sort of... And thank you for standing up to me."

I said, "Welcome." Then, I headed off to class. I saw Clare and she immediatly came up to me and said, "I saw the fight. But a table? Really?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. She said, "So, have you talked to Eli for me yet?"

I sighed and said, "Not yet. But I don't think I should tell him. He won't believe me. You should just tell him yourself."

Her eyes widened and said, "**No!**" She paused and said, "Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always," I said teasingly.

She playfully rolled her eyes and said, "You Goldsworthy's really have an ego."

I said, "It's part of our charm."

Then, I heard on the intercom, "Ellie Goldsworthy, Imogen Moreno, and Eli Goldsworthy to Principal Simpson's office now."

I looked at Clare, who shrugged. Then, I glanced over at Adam, who gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "You beat Imogen's butt!"

* * *

><p>When I entered Simpson's office, I saw Eli, CeCe, and Bullfrog. Then, Bullfrog came up to me and whispered, "I heard you fought good. That's my girl!" I chuckled lowly and sat down.<p>

Simpson said, "A table? Really?"

I shrugged and said, "I was expressing my anger. And I just so happened to use a desk..." After that, I zoned out, until I heard him say, "You need to attend an anger managment class." I rolled my eyes, and walked out when it was over. Then, everything after that happened so fast. Clare came up to me and Eli. All of a sudden, she grabbed Eli's face and kissed him. It was kind of gross. They kissed for five minutes then pulled away breathless. I raised my eyebrows and said, "Actions speak louder than words..."

Then, Clare and Eli said at the same time, "I love you. Will you please take me back?" They both nodded yes and kissed again. Then, Adam came up to us while they were kissing and yelled, "YES! OUR PLAN WORKED!"

They pulled apart and said, "Plan?"

Me and Adam looked at eachother, blushed, and explained everything to them. They looked mad, surprised, amused, and happy. Then. Eli said, "Well, who knew my baby sister could come up with better plans than her big brother?"

I said, "Well, I learned from you, stupid!" He rolled his eyes and put his arm around Clare.

Then, Adam said, "Well isn't this just a happy ending?"

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming did yall? ;) Well, I think I'm gonna end this story. BUT I WILL make a sequel :) It's gonna be a surprise, though ;) So, review and tell me your thoughts about the fight and everything :)<strong>


End file.
